


Quidditch Victory

by Alya_Chloris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Titles, My First AO3 Post, Quidditch, Ravenclaw For The Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Chloris/pseuds/Alya_Chloris
Summary: If you ask me, I'm not crying. I've just got something in my eye. Yeah, both eyes.





	Quidditch Victory

If you ask me, I'm not crying. I've just got something in my eye. Yeah, both eyes.

"Hey Captain, are you okay?" Asked the hero of the day, our dear seeker.  
"I'm not crying!" I squeaked hiding my face in my hands  
"Yeah, I can totally see that" she said. Even without looking at her I could tell she was smiling. "Hey guys, the Captain is 'not' crying, I think she needs a hug."  
All the team previously debating heatedly about which was the best goal of the game turned to look at me.  


"Aww, Cap, you've always been so sensitive" cooed my keeper, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Ah come on, leave her alone, she has the right to cry, she's been working all year for this victory." My chasers were the best.  
Suddenly I was lifted from the ground and crushed by someone’s arms. I changed my mind. My chasers were awful. Particularly Thomas. It was really a bad idea to accept in the team someone who was two feet taller than me.  


"Put me on the ground you stupid potato!" I shouted while punching him.  
"Just say it Cap, you love his hugs. If you didn't, you wouldn't be giving those half-hearted punches. You trained us all year long, we know very well what your real strength is. And the other team too after receiving your bludgers!" Snickered my keeper. She was awful too. My team sucked.  


"Okay so, I may be, a bit short" "a bit” she said...""The next one who makes a remark about my height will be rewarded with a hundred laps!" I suddenly said joyfully.

Aaah, silence was such an amazing thing!

"So, let's start again! I may be of a height a bit under average, -something to say anyone? No? Perfect. - but, and please note my words, it is NOT a good enough reason to suddenly lift me more than a foot from the ground. So now, could you please put me down?" I sent a dazzling smile to my chaser. He immediately let me go. It may be due to the fact that the last time I smiled like that my whole team had to do a hundred of push-ups each time I hit one of them with a bludger. I hit a lot of people that day.  


"Being your captain is terrible" I informed my team. "I'm glad this is my last year"  
"Are you really Captain?" Asked my last chaser with puppy dog eyes "weren't you happy to win the Cup with us?"  
Okay, this was not possible, after years of training with Edward I was still not immune to those eyes.  
"Oh my god we really won the Cup." I started crying again. I buried my head in my co-beater’s chest to try to hide my tears, even if I knew that everyone had seen them and knew exactly what I was trying to do.  


Chris, always the best support, decided to finally step in the conversation "okay everyone, we're gonna give the captain a second to stop trying to suffocate herself in my chest and then she will give you the speech that she has not prepared and that we are gonna force her to do anyway."  
I hated my team. I knew I should have gone to Hufflepuff, there at least, my teammates wouldn't force me to do speeches.  


"Traitor" I hissed with my eyes squinted.  
"I love you too sweetheart, now give us a speech, and it better be convincing!"  
I looked at all my teammates, all of them had their attention on me with smiles -and of course always that stupid grin on Crystall’s face, I swear one day I'm gonna kill that keeper-. Okay myself, breath you can do it.  


"Okay everyone" I croaked "The season is finished, I made you work, sweat, and suffer, but it was worth it!" We all looked at the trophy that was currently on the bench "This was my last year at Hogwarts and I can now say that I lead my team and my house to victory. I think I've never been so proud of you in my life guys, and I'm counting on you to bear Ravenclaw's colours proudly next year."  


Okay that was an awful speech. Every game they forced me to do one, and I knew that they did it to annoy me. It was the only possible reason.  
"And now, cuddle pile!" Screamed Edward.  
And suddenly I was buried under half a dozen bodies. I kicked a bit to show my disagreement, but couldn't keep my smile out of my face and finally just let myself be carried in the warmth surrounding me.  


I think I fell asleep because the next thing I remember is entering the Ravenclaw's Common Room carried by Chris under the hurrahs of the whole tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, first time posting ever, and this is like the second thing I ever wrote (what I wrote after is too bad for sharing T.T)  
> Not really sure I should have posted this but whatever.  
> English isn't my first language so if there's any mistake please tell me ^^  
> If you feel like leaving a comment (even 'it was ok') or a kudo go ahead!


End file.
